


Not A Zombie

by Ce_ba



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, i guess, it's short and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ce_ba/pseuds/Ce_ba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec goes for a late run and mistakes an unfortunate stranger for a zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short, silly, fluff based on a tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A uses the zombie running app and has to stop to take a breath and Person B is concerned for the cute, terrified-looking stranger.  
> This is definitely not my best work, neither did I intend it to be. I just needed to write *something* to get out of my writing slump.

Magnus had just planned on taking a stroll. He'd been sitting rooted to the same spot all day, studying, and need a little movement to loosen his muscles. Pacing the apartment had only made his cat nervous so he had decided to take it outside. Now he was ambling through Central Park not yet ready to return to his books, when a dark shape hurtled out of the trees to his left.

Stopping abruptly Magnus barley evaded a collision but the guy didn't seem to notice. He was wearing headphones and the expression on his face was one of unnerving terror. If Magnus hadn't known better he would have thought the man was running from something. Throwing a rather confused look into the under bushes he made sure that it was indeed not the case. No serial killer and no horde of crazed females.

It was interesting, really. With renewed energy Magnus hurried after the runner who had, luckily, stopped a few feet from him.

As he got closer Magnus could see short black hair curling at the nape of the guy's neck. A holey, black muscle top, slick with sweat, stuck to his tall, wiry frame. He was heaving, fighting for air.

When the he leaned forward Magnus laid a well intentioned hand on the runner's shoulder, an 'Are you alright?' already on his lips.

The man's reaction was instantaneous. He whirled around, brushing Magnus' hand away violently. The last thing Magnus saw were a pair of very blue eyes widened in shock before something hard crashed into his face and everything went black.

* * *

Alec relaxed when the guy moved. He had just wanted to take a late jog to let off steam and then  _this_ happened.

The worst part was that Alec wasn't even surprised. Of course when he thought his day couldn't get any worse it did. And how? By punching an unfortunate, innocent stranger in his gorgeous face. It was more than typical for Alec.

At least the guy had instantly crumpled to the ground, giving Alec a little time to collect himself and mentally rehearse the apology he was going to give. It was less good for the guy than for Alec, yet he was past feeling sorry for _that._

Okay, the last part was a lie.

Alec was never the less relieved when the man groaned. He got up as far that he was crouching over the guy where he lay on the park bench. The side of his face where Alec's fist had connected was already turning dark purple, adding more color to the guy then there already was. His clothes were a star-burst, various shades of purple, blue and orange thrown in together in a way that Alec usually avoided because it was just too much. On his victim, however, it was the exact right amount. The colors enhanced the honey tone of his skin, the eyeliner, although smudged in a way that did not look intentional, emphasized the curve of his eyes. His black hair was partially spiked and looked like someone had run their hands through it one too many times. In Alec sparked the involuntary desire to smooth it down.

He snatched his hand back. Sure enough the man didn't need the guy who knocked him out caressing his hair like a creep.

Alec's victim gave another groan, then opened his eyes. The peculiar shade of gold green hid again immediately as he blinked and squinted furiously. His face froze in a scowl and then a hand wandered up to asses the side. The guy flinched.

“I'm so sorry,” Alec blurted out.

His victim raised his eyebrows at him as if he'd only now realized Alec was there. He sat up slowly, hands gripping the bench.

“I'm so, so unbelievable sorry,” Alec rambled on. The expression on the man's face was hard to discern and he backed up until he sat on his butt again.

The guy he'd punched ran his hands along the wooden planks he sat on. There was confusion in his eyes as well as apprehension. “You punched me,” he said, “And then…..”

“I lay you on the bench after you lost consciousness. Which I'm terribly sorry about,” Alec explained, his words rushed. He needed to calm down. Breathe. That's what he had originally stopped for. To catch his breath. “See, I have this running app that helps with motivation during sessions. It's like this ongoing kind of story and well...when you put your hand on my shoulder I kind of mistook you for a zombie. Not that you look like a zombie. You look magnificent.”

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks with the realization that he had actually said that. The magnificent-not-zombie chuckled. His hand was running over his cheek again like the grin he was giving Alec hurt.

“What's your name?”

“Er, Alec.”

The man nodded, like he was trying to memorize it. A thought blossomed in Alec's head, unfurling panic in his chest. He leaned back on his hands and muttered something only partially directed to the other guy: “Oh my god, please don't tell me you are going to sue me. Oh, dad is going to kill me.”

“Why would I sue you, Alec?,” the man asked. His voice was melodic and Alec particularly liked the way he said his name.

He was crushing. He had just physically knocked out someone and was now crushing on exactly that someone. Alec almost wished the guy would sue him because his behavior needed bad consequences.

“Because I punched you?,” he tried.

The man laughed again and held his hand out. “I'm Magnus.”

Alec stared at Magnus' hand as if it was a foreign life form. Was he supposed to shake it? Or was Magnus offering to help him up? This was not how he had imagined things to go. At all.

When Alec didn't react Magnus pulled back. “I'm not going to sue you. Although you are not quite wrong when you demand punishment….” he trailed off, bejeweled fingers lightly on his cheek and Alec wasn't sure if he was trying to come up with some form of punishment or if his injury had simply distracted him.

Starring down at his knuckles Alec wondered how _much_ it hurt. He hadn't hit that hard, had he? “I have ice at my place if you want to cool that.”

“I think you should take me out for coffee for being such a knock out,” Magnus said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a second. Alec was already twenty shades beyond tomato so he guessed he couldn't blush any more than he already did. Then again it was hard to tell what was impossible and what not when Magnus was grinning at him like that.

“I have coffee at my place,” he got out. “And I paid for it, too.”

With one elegant motion Magnus flung himself off the bench, grabbed Alec by the wrists and pulled them both into a standing position. “I'm glad you do not steal your coffee, Alexander. That's what Alec's short for right?” He waited for Alec to confirm before going on. “Is it far?”

When Alec shook his head he extended an arm. “Lead the way then.”

Alec raised his eyebrows and set off towards the opposite direction Magnus was pointing at. He thought he heard Magnus giggle behind him and when he turned to look the other was smirking.

“You know,” Magnus said, pacing up his stride to match it with Alec's, “I've never been hit by someone as adorable as you. I think I might insist on going out for coffee still.”

 


End file.
